


Field Study

by VivaLaFredW (powerstroke95)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:13:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24545959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/powerstroke95/pseuds/VivaLaFredW
Summary: Without an idea of what career to follow and a need to get out of England Hermione takes Bill's advice to work with Charlie in Romania.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Charlie Weasley
Comments: 10
Kudos: 75





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> As always anything you recognize in this work belongs to JK Rowling. I love Charmione stories but there just isn't enough out there, so I am writing my own. I have no idea where this story is going I just know I want to write it(:

Charlie stared down the Peruvian Vipertooth as though unconcerned of its temperament or poisonous fangs. It was truly a sight to behold. Hermione fully grasped why Misses Weasley didn't approve of her second oldest choosing this profession. At the moment she wasn't sure if she was making the right choice to be a healer for these goliaths of their world. All she knew was that she had to get out of England, having a familiar face who knew her without being entirely too involved with her history was a big plus. Charlie seemed sceptical of her decision upon her arrive but has yet to question her about the choice. 

That was the other nice thing about Charlie, he wasn't the type to try and interfere in your life, just be there to support it. Sure he had the Weasley fire but Hermione was more than equipped to handle that by now. No Weasley was as quick to temper as Ron. If she could navigate him for 7 years Charlie she be no problem. Bill was fast to advise her in following through with her decision. He had nothing but faith in the move, assuring Hermione that Charlie would help her in anyway he could. Having arrived only last night she felt it was true. He was there to welcome her when her portkey deposited her just outside the boundaries of the reserve wards. Charlie showed her to her cabin and made sure there wasn't anything else she required before letting her settle in for the night, meeting her at first light to give an official tour. 

The apprehension had held off the whole morning. Meeting the opal eyes is a moment she would never forget. Their luminous pearl  
scales highlighting the otherworldly intellect in the depths of their ever-changing eyes. It was as though they could see to her tattered soul and knew just where it could mend and where it was beyond repair. If only she knew those secrets. She truly hoped more of the damage was clean and easily rendered like new. However if the jagged uneven feel was anything to go by it surely looked more like a burned and moth eaten tapestry than a piece of silk on a semestrisses table. 

The nursery was another experience in and of itself. The little babies appeared as innocent as their wizard counterparts as infants. Ready to take in the knowledge and skills given to them by their assigned tamer. However Hermione knew only the most skilled, like Charlie, could raise a dragon to truly recognize and respect their authority. This was a fact that made her all the happier to be assigned to work with this Weasley. If there was one thing she always knew growing up it was that she wanted to learn from and work with the best in her given field. Charlie was definitely that. All those holidays he missed coming home looked to be paying off. Anyone with eyes could see the affection and determination shining from him when he was in close proximity to the beasts he chose to help. It was impossible to picture him tucked inside somewhere safe as Mrs. Weasley wanted him, regardless of her motherly concerns Charlie belonged here. He truly fit surrounded by nature and fire. He thrived in the chaos and had a back for the quick problem solving required. 

The Vipertooths copper scales rippled as he wiped his head high in the air assessing Charlie as if deciding whether he was a companion or meal. Still unsure his tongue tasted the air trying to bring to his mind if Charlie's scent was familiar. His Tamer had a family emergency so he had left the reserve. Hermione couldn't erase the tension that had built up in her shoulders and neck that had made a home there upon reaching the enclosure. Something didn't feel right with this particular vipertooth. His tamer was relatively new having been on the job only a couple of years. He was too unpredictable, having been brought to the reserve from the wild. He had been terrorizing a village for over a week, picking people off a few at a time when they strayed too far from the village square and other wizards. 

His body started to coil as if going on the offensive, tearing his head and making a deep rasp of a hiss in warning. Charlie started to ease back, catching onto the signs as any experienced tamer would. By this point even Hermione, as new to the field as she was could tell this wasn't going to go well. The vipertooth was almost too fast for Charlie as he turned to aparate outside the enclosure. Hermione stumbled to Charlie as he appeared a few feet from her, a large gash down his thigh from one of the vipertooth's claws.


	2. 2

Charlie POV 

What could Bill have possibly been thinking encouraging the girl, woman he had to admit, to do this? She is all books and comfort, not made to be doing this line of work. Sure Charlie had heard all the same tales everyone else had of her time during the war, but it was still hard to believe looking at her. She didn't look to have the endurance needed to heal dragons much less ride one out of Gringotts right through their precious marble floors and halls. Charlie felt a thrill just thinking about it, if only he could have been there. Even to just witness it. To think Ron and this little slip of a girl would find the bollocks to ride a dragon before him. Harry Potter sure, he was not wonder, the chosen one. Granted it wasn't just for the hell of it but still, it grated a little. 

He needed to focus. This vipertooth had an edge about her. It seemed James still hasn't gotten the hang of heating them to heel. It's not about abuse, simply a need to form a chain of combain and dominance with beasts of this size and power. They're at the top of the chain and they know it. Perhaps he would have to have a talk with the director later, see about getting him transferred to a smaller reserve with tamer dragons. Maybe the Welsh green reserve near home. It's bloody boring but perfect for a chap like him.

It doesn't matter how many years he's been at this it will never get old. The majesty of sheer intelligence behind their eyes and the ripple of power that flows off them was something to behold. Granger caught a glimpse of it in the nursery that morning no doubt about it. It was on her eyes, that look of longing to get closer, to see more, know more about them. If you could get close enough to touch their scales, cold as steel over all that fire, you're hooked. Even mum wouldn't be able to resist the pull of that much ancient magic just living and breathing right under your hand. 

He would have to introduce her to old Frank before they called it a day. He was a gentle giant if there ever was such a thing with dragons. A sweet old ironbelly born and raised on the reserve. Mum had gnomes with more grit to them in the garden. 

He should have known better. That's all he could bring to mind when his focus finally snapped back. The rippling copper of her scales was truly fierce as she raised her head, ready to strike. How long had she been alert to a threat in her enclosure? When did she decide he would make a far too easy meal?

He thought he had made it in time. Even as he felt his feet slam after his unsteady disapparation. He hadn't had a landing that unsteady after passing his test at 17. That should have been a good indicator if he had time to think about it. He felt the pain to fast to focus on anything else. Bloody hell but she was mean. He hadn't even seen Miss Granger move but she was there, leaning over him with a fire in her eyes he hasn't seen in her before. For the oddest second all he could think was there she is, this girl belongs here with the rest of crazy bastards. He knew that look, the rush, the addiction to the chaos. 

Maybe that's why she always had that button nose buried in a book. She was seeking the next big adventure in whichever way she could find it. Maybe, just maybe, Bill knew what it was she needed all along. He did always seem to pick up things no one else bothered to see. Like that wonderfully strange blonde his baby sister had introduced him too. Perhaps it wasn't so hard to see to everyone as it seemed more likely they would want to pretend it wasn't there. After the war mum seemed to just want everyone at home where she could make sure everything was perfectly safe. Boring is more like it. Even stifling after enough time. Maybe that was what she was really running away from, that expectation for things to turn perfectly boringly ordinary after the war. 

This had the potential for more entertainment than he has first considered when waiting outside her cabin this morning. All it took to discover this tidbit was a razor claw to the thigh. He'd made worst trades to be honest. Suddenly Charlie was looking forward to the next few weeks on the reserve. Unknowingly Bill had dropped a new puzzle right on his doorstep and people were his favorite kind of puzzle.


	3. 3

She wasn't prepared to heal a wizard, at least not with a wound this deep. She had only trained on magical creatures and the only healing she had for wizards was battle field knowledge. Using a slicing hex to separate Charlie's jeans Hermione noticed another large jagged scare next to the clean wound. Raising her wand to the sky she shot red sparks, hoping someone would notice and come to help. Checking to see if Charlie was still alert after all the blood loss she met his blue eyes. They looked calm and calculating as if assessing how she would handle this situation instead of worrying over his very real, very serious trauma. 

"I'm sorry Charlie. I have to slow the blood loss as much as possible. This will probably result in another scar. It might even be worse than the other one." She was trying to appear more in control than she felt, but did he really just roll his eyes at her? You've got to be kidding, didn't he understand how serious this was?

Hermione took 4 deep breaths, bringing up her occlumency shields.she couldn't afford to let her thoughts and emotions get in the way. It didn't matter that Charlie was practically family, she had to act fast, he already lost more blood than could be healthy. With a now steady hand she ran her wand down the edges of the fresh gash towards the outside of his thigh, murmuring Snape's contercurse for his sectumsempra. It wasn't really designed for this but dragons had too much magic in their talons for a basic healing spell. It was the best she could think of at the moment. At least it appears to be working, even if it was slow going. 

She could feel Charlie watching her the whole time. At least he was lucid, even if it was making her all the more conscious of how poorly she was really doing. Maybe she would look up some proper spells for healing dragon inflicted wounds later. 

Distantly she heard foot falls approaching and took a shuddering breath in relief. She needed help and another calm mind to help keep her focused on the task at hand. She hadn't dealt with an injury like this since Ron's splinching incident on the run. It was bringing on flashbacks and her nerves were starting to fray. 

"Bloody hell Charlie, why haven't you activated the portkey yet?"

What? Finally looking away from his leg Hermione saw a stocky young man with cropped brown hair standing over them. If she remembered right his name was Mikey. It took a few seconds for his words to fully get through to her behind her occlumency shields but now she was furious. Looking between the two men something finally snapped.

"Portkey? What bloody portkey?", she was aware that she was being more abrasive than necessary but something told her she wasn't going to be happy about whatever Mikey was talking about. 

"All the trainers have one for emergency situations. The wards on the reserve won't allow you to separate but the portkey will take you directly to the medical center." Mikey was starting to fidget now, looking like Neville in one of Snape's lessons first year. " Charlie should have explained it to you before introducing you to any of the dragons on the reserve. Where he keeps it, the activation word and the like."

Turning a cold stare at Weasley she saw him gracing Mikey with one of his own. At least that explained the fidgeting. She was going to kill him for this. After she wrote to Molly to explain why she had to do emergency trauma patchwork on her son when it was appearing to be not strictly necessary as she had thought it was. 

She turned back to Mikey to find him still just standing there. "Well get on with it then. Obviously I'm not aware of the damned thing and Charlie isn't invested enough in his own leg to do anything about it. Standing around isn't doing any of us any good. Are you a bloody trained tamer or not?"

She wasn't normally one for such colorful language but it did come out in stressful situations. Spending all that time in a tent with two teenage boys will have some effects after all. It appeared to do the trick anyway. Mikey jolted back into action, grabbing what looked like a sickle from his vest pocket and grabbing a hold of Charlie's shoulder. A whispered "no place like home" later she felt a familiar and nauseating pull behind her navel.

She hadn't had a tour of the medical center yet and there were about a hundred ways she could think of to have a better first impression. Landing hard on her knees soaked in blood and fighting down nausea was definitely not how she wanted to find herself here. 

A mediwitch rushed to her side and started diagnostic charms before she was able to head her off. "It's not me, it's Charlie, stop fretting and go help him already." She was aware that she should probably not snap quite so much but she had experience enough coddling to last her a lifetime. She was her in part to get away from it in the first place. 

Watching the woman bustle over to Charlie she took a moment to look at her surroundings. They landed directly in an exam room at least so they wouldn't have to move him far before they could start treating him. Seeing Mikey in a chair against the far wall she heaved herself from the floor and went to sit by him. She finally let herself fully occlude, prepared to wait it out until everything was set to rights. She wasn't going to allow the memories of Ron bleeding out under her hands on the forest floor have free reign of her mind. She would have to hold it together until she made it back to her cabin. She refused to break down here. Not in front of strangers, never in the view of anyone who possibly couldn't comprehend what she had been through.


	4. 4

He truly hated the medical center. All the bustling and fretting only served to remind him of his mum and why she hated his chosen field. It wasn't that he was testing Granger precisely, just more of taking advantage of the opportunity while evading this place. Of course Mikey couldn't just keep his trap bloody shut. Now she wouldn't even be able to trust him until he proved otherwise. She hadn't done a bad job really, the wound seemed to be mostly closed at least and what was another scar anyway, just add it to the collection. Not all dragon tamers looked quite so patchwork as him, this only happened when you refused treatment at the center. He usually just took care of himself as well as he could or went to Rex for the rest. Now he never asked questions or pressured him to visit this white hell. That's what he needed, just patch him up and pour a good firewhiskey. 

Trying to ignore the girl fixing his leg he took to observing Hermione once again. Now that they were out of the field and in this room reeking of disinfectant she had lost that fire. Though focused her eyes where entirely devoid of life, as cold and hard as a dragon's steel scales. What he wouldn't give to see in her mind and know what she was trying so desperately to wall off, something told him even Snape wouldn't have been able to break them down. 

She was a curiosity and if he wasn't careful he would scare her off with his obsessive tendencies. It never got so far as to be stalking just an intense curiosity. A need to know what made people tick. No one had been interesting for long enough to make the obsession last yet but she was a little scary. In one morning he had seen so many facets to this little wisp of a witch. Now that he has witnessed the mouth she had on her it would be even harder to stay away. Any witch who could talk to a tamer like that and make him squirm was worth looking into. Too bad she didn't want to be a fuel fledged tamer. If her goal was being a dragon medic he would only have a few short months with her. Normally it would be enough but he just wasn't sure with this one.

" Get your arse back into the field Mikey! We're already down one with James on leave and now a temporary second with me here. What do you think you'll be able to accomplish sitting there like that anyway? Granger here isn't some damsel of a witch who needs her hand held." His temper worked like a charm, Mikey all but jumped from his chair and ran from the room to make it out of his sight line as fast as possible.

He didn't need anyone else getting close to the witch. If she tried splitting her time with multiple people on the reserve he would have less time to observe her. Not that she seemed to be paying any attention one way or another. At his words her eyes had locked onto his but there was still no emotion there. Staring into those cold eyes was getting more difficult with each passing second. While there was a challenge in trying to get behind those walls of ice, it was a challenge he already knew he would fail. He never was very skilled with legilimency, something that never truly bothered him until now. He had to find a way to break her out of it. The hardest part would be discovering what caused her to put up her shields in the first place. It shouldn’t be his injury, he had seen the fire dancing in her firewhiskey eyes as she was healing him, they started to turn cold right before Mikey showed up and ruined everything for him. Maybe it was this awful white environment but she hadn’t made it here yet before the ice started setting in. 

Deciding to try to talk her back to him Charlie held eye contact and spoke so calmly you would think she was an angry dragon and not a petite witch, “Granger, I need you to come back from behind those walls.” The only response was more eye contact, maybe this will be harder than I thought. “ Hermione, love, can you respond to me. I need to know you’re here with me and not lost in that big brain of yours.”

Slowly the light started coming through. He couldn’t explain the release of pressure in his chest as the cracks started to show. There was something disturbing about Hermione without the life in her eyes. She was supposed to be all righteous anger not cold detachment. She blinked once, twice, and by the third pass her eyes had cleared, coming back to that warm quality that showed she was present in the room. “ Are you going to be okay here with me? You don’t have to stay in the infirmary if you need to leave. It won't be the first time I’ve been left here to be treated on my own.”

The fire started to come back the longer he carried on talking, “ Don’t you dare coddle me Charles Septimus Weasley! I am not some damsel that will faint at the sight of blood.” He’d never had a woman be brazen enough to yell at him, much less use his full name. Her face was flushed and her hair had sparks dancing through all those wild curls. There’s a tamer in there for sure, just waiting under the surface. All I have to do is pull it up to the light and there might be a chance of keeping her here a while longer.

“ Your middle name is Septimus Weasley? Oh man, I can’t wait to tell the guys tonight. No one is going to believe it!”. Perfect, just the issue I needed added to my day. I will get her back for this.

Maintaining eye contact with Granger Charlie put as much edge into his voice as possible, “ If I even hear you think about telling anyone I will make you pay O’Brian, do not doubt that.”

“ Alright Alright Weasley, no reason to get your knickers in a bunch, I’ll keep it to myself. You might want to make sure your lass there gets the memo thought, yeah?”

Leaning closer to O’Brian Charlie lowered his voice to make sure Granger couldn’t overhear, “ I wouldn’t refer to her as mine while she can hear you mate, I’ve seen horntails with less fire dancing in their eyes, yeah.” Even if he wasn’t looking at O’Brian to see it Charlie could distinctly hear the swallow the other man took after glancing toward Granger. I guess most people just assume she was a tag along of Potters. No guts and all brain power. Hell even I thought so just this morning. “It’s time to get me out of here. You better keep that ditany the bloody hell away from me O’Brian. I mean it this time, you won’t sneak it by me like you did before. I don’t trust you anymore.”

“ Come on Charlie, you know I can’t just let you walk out of here. After a mauling like that I have to keep an eye on you for at least 6 hours. What if you need a blood replenisher? You going to remain conscious to dose yourself?”, it almost sounded as though O’Brian were begging now, all hint of laughter gone from his voice. Charlie didn’t want him to get written up for letting him leave but there was no way in hell he was hanging around here for 6 more hours.

A sly grin came over Charlie’s face and he watched as the discomfort started to dance across his face. He knew Charlie would do anything to make it out of here and avoid the 6 hour watch. “ Don’t worry so much Olly, Granger here will look after me for the rest of the day, won’t you love?” Charlie couldn’t hold back the wink he shot at Granger when he saw the glare she was shooting him. This was going to be so much fun.


	5. 5

The last of her patience Hermione stared dead in Charlie's eyes and talked to him as though he were a small child, "Right, how do we get out of here then? You never showed me the infirmary remember?"

If she thought it would ruffle his feathers she was wrong. All she could see staring back at her was the small amusement the twins would get in their eyes before getting up to something they shouldn't. This was proving to be a long and painful day at best. After everything that happened with the Vipertooth she could practically feel her fuse burning on it's last reserves. Her patience and fucks to give flew out the window right after Mikey opened his trap. 

"Play nice Granger. We're practically family, you and I, after all. Dear mum would be so disappointed to hear we had a fight our first day on the reserve together." His playful smirk was back and she could feel a twitch setting in directly under her left eye. Just bloody perfect. All I need now is a migraine and this day will have sailed straight to shite Bay. "Olly here can get us a medical portkey. It will take us straight back to my cabin, or yours if you would prefer." Ugh, was that really a wink? Merlin grant me a reprieve. Extra patience in the least. 

Deciding to fight fire with fire Hermione put on her best cat got the canary grin, "We can go back to yours Charlie. I want to find out if it's everything the locals say it is." 

She wasn't expecting the sudden blaze that ignited in his eyes at her statement and if she was being perfectly honest it was a little frightening. Fire like that was enough to draw even the most elusive of moths to it's warmth. She would be the first to admit she came to Romania looking for more excitement and adventure, a little risk wouldn't go remiss either if she really wanted to show all her cards. This was something different altogether. His fire practically promised to eat you alive before you made it out the other side. It was the kind of heat you could roast in without ever thinking of the consequences to touching the flame. Never before had she wanted to burn more than she did then. 

You can't look away first Granger. That would practically be submissive at this point. Did you leave your bollocks in England right next to your pride? You stared down Bellatrix Lestrange without cracking for fucks sake. Her little pep talk was enough to set her spine straight and her chin high. "Well Olly, you heard the man. One portkey to the infamous cabin of one Mr. Weasley."

Sliding her gaze to Olly provided more than relief. Watching the grown man fidget under her gaze was more empowering than she was comfortable acknowledging. The Dark always whispered to her after her run-in with Dolohov in the Department of Mysteries but it has become more prevalent since her encounter with Bellatrix. Even the most miniscule of Dark actions sent a pleasant shiver down her spine and a warmth to her core. It was almost as though it was trying to entice her into more dark things with each sweet sensation.

"Right then, I will give you a bloody portkey Weasley but it won't be my arse on the line. I will lie and say you threatened me if necessary so make sure nothing goes awry before you are to report to work tomorrow."

Charlie laughed as the mediwizard started digging in a drawer to get the portkey. "Cheer up mate. You're almost rid of me yeah?"

When Charlie turned his eyes back on her Hermione felt her breath catch. The more mischief he got into and the more he ribbed on Olly the hotter the flame in his eyes burned. She vaguely felt herself lean forward in the stiff hospital chair, unconsciously moving toward the heat, hoping to feel the fire. 

"You'll have to move closer than that babe if you're going back with me. I can't come to you, what with the leg and all." It was official, Hermione wanted to smack that smirk right off his handsome face. Wait handsome? Pull it together Granger. 

How could one simple man be so infuriating yet so damn alluring was beyond her. Slitting her eyes, Hermione stood to walk over to Charlie in the bare hospital bunk. "Don't let go Charles or I will leave you wherever you land." She had put as much venom into the words as she could but it seemed impossible to intimidate this man. His loud boisterous laugh rumbled through the air as they spun toward his home. It had the feel of that first roll of thunder right before the rain hit, a warning and a pull all at the same time. It was just letting you know you would get wet but it would be all worth it to cleanse yourself in the storm.


	6. 6

Charlie was still laughing when he landed on his arse in his cabin. He just couldn't help himself really. He had found so few people that would look him in the eye and tell him just where he could shove it. That this petite little witch was one of them just made his whole year. It was going to be so much fun having her around the reserve. I might have to send Bill a thank you card. On second thought I better not, don't want to get his interest peaked. The less Weasley poking their head in the better. He might try another big brother lecture on me about my "bad habit of treating people like my dragons". An eye roll followed his inner monologue without his full consent. He had been subject to too many of those lectures already. 

"Don't be like that love. Help me up yeah? I've got a bad leg and all. It's not nice to pick on the cripple." Charlie was trying to coax the witch into turning to face him. Her back was the only thing he could see but the tension in her shoulders was palpable.

Without looking at him Hermione turned around and stuck her hand in his general direction. It was a start but not really good enough for him. Perhaps he should hold back on his teasing for a little while. He was only worried she would start closing off again. That her fire would start to burn down to nothing like it was this morning. When he got her riled up it turned to a raging inferno. Like all she had to do was look at him just right and he would burn from the inside out. 

Taking her hand Charlie tried to pull himself up without too much effort from her. She had proven to be more than she looks but her size still didn't seem capable to counterbalance his. "Thank you Hermione, I mean it yeah?" He did his best to let his sincere thoughts shine through but it wasn't really something he was good at. He really was more for mischief than anything of great importance. Life was meant to be a big adventure not a melodrama. It's one of the reasons he lived where he did, his big family was wonderful for growing up with but sometimes it was better to be away. 

When Hermione still refused to look at him Charlie reached out slowly and grabbed her chin with his palm supporting her lower jaw, turning her until he could make eye contact. "How about a spot of tea and some rest on my couch? It's already been a bit of a big first day for you."

The tension started to melt from her body and her eyes were beginning to soften. "Alright then Charlie, tea it is. You just sit down and try to behave yourself and I'll put the kettle on." He actually got a small smile by the time she had stopped talking. 

Hobbling over to the couch and taking a seat Charlie started to lose himself to his thoughts. Granger had so many facets to her that he had witnessed today alone. Far more than the comforting bookworm he thought was all she had to her personality. True, that part of her was still there, he just experienced it coming back to life in her gentle smile and the offer to make the tea when it was his cabin they were in. He also got to see her blazing temper when she felt wronged and the cold steel that settles in when she needs to hide. There was even a hint at her quick witty humor for a minute, however she seemed quick to shut it down when she realised just who it was she was talking to. He would have to do his best to get her to loosen up more while she was here. Charlie wanted to see who Hermione Granger was when there was no holding back, when she was truly balls to the wall. He would make it happen even if it was the last thing he did. 

All he had to do first was make her feel comfortable enough around him without smothering her at the same time. It wouldn't do to remind her too much of the twins or his mum for that matter. He would have to calm down before she got back with the tea. He had heard more than once his thoughts were clear on his face. Perhaps that's why he was always shite at oclomency. He would just have some tea, take his pain potion Olly sent home with him, and take a kip on the couch. Maybe if she was able to see him relax around her she would start to do the same. There was plenty of time later to get her worked up again. 

It was truly a shame he didn't get to introduce her to Frank today. Even knowing as little of her as he did he knew she would love him. Rumor had it riding the Gringotts dragon was all her idea at the time. Any witch willing to hop on one should appreciate the gentle giant. Maybe he would be able to get her over there tomorrow. His leg should be good enough for that at least. It would most likely be a simple day in the nursery. Even if he could walk better he wouldn't be quick enough on his feet for the big lizards around the sanctuary. Maybe the babies would help her relax as well. It would certainly help the day feel like less of a waste. Sure they were cute but they didn't offer the same thrill as an ancient beauty like the fully grown adults. They knew their fire and weren't afraid to show it off when in a strop.

He would need to work Granger over the same way as one of the hatchlings. Get her comfortable enough around him to start unleashing that power and temper he could feel just under her surface.


	7. Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know all my current chapters are short but I'm hoping to get another update done this week. I am writing this as I go with nothing done in advance. Please just stay patient with me. Comments feed the soul 0.o

7.) HPOV

Once she reached the kitchen Hermione took a moment just to collect her thoughts and bring her heart rate back to normal. Not only had the day's events rattled her, Charlie had his own special way of getting to Hermione. Something about the man just dug under her skin. The passion that burned behind his eyes could get to even the most passive soul. It was impossible to have that gaze fixed on you and not feel as if you’re the most interesting thing in the universe. He always looked at her like he looked at his dragons, as if she was a puzzle with unfathomable depth. 

She would have to write to Bill and let him know just how much she didn’t appreciate his advice. Coming to reserve was one thing in itself but another entirely to deal with Charlie day to day. She couldn’t believe that just this morning she was thinking about how calming of a presence Charlie had. Sure he had a calming nature about him when he wanted to apply it to a situation. How else could he have become so successful in a field all about taming the untamable. Once he set his sights on getting you wrong footed there was no escaping it. It seemed to Hermione that he got a thrill out of putting people out of their comfort zones. Trying to find out if they had what it takes to withstand all of his formidable temper and rather surprisingly quick wit. 

Hermione soon came to the conclusion that she had a decision to make. Should she play Charlie's game and discover what the prize was at the end or should she just pretend it wasn't happening. She never was any good at playing the idiot. That really only left her with one option. If she was honest with herself though she would have to admit Charlie terrified her. It wasn't that she thought he would harm her intentionally, he would never do that. Charlie just wasn't that in touch with other people. She strongly suspected he had no idea how much damage he could do to one's psyche. If she followed through with this game she couldn't get attached. Just like Charlie himself, she would have to look at this as an experiment. If you put Charlie and Hermione in a room and amp up the tension what is the conclusion? 

Simple as that right?

Of course it wasn't. She couldn't help but roll her eyes to herself. If the wizard had already gotten this far under her skin she was hopeless. 

Take a deep breath and get yourself together. You're Hermione Granger, brightest witch of your age, golden girl who brought down Voldemort. One ginger won't take you down. 

Squaring her shoulders Hermione levitated the tea with a quick swish and flick of her wand, making it follow her back to Charlie. He was reclined on his sofa, the only piece of lounge furniture in the room. She was remiss to make him move, his leg had to hurt. Thinking of how he had spoken to her quickly changed her mind. If he had enough energy to play games with her then he was damn well enough to sit up. 

"Budge up Charlie. We might have had to quit for the day but I want you to tell me what to expect tomorrow. Afterwards I will leave you on your own." She tried to put on a soft smile to encourage an easy conversation but her nerves were still sparking with unease. She was sure it appeared as little more than a grimace. 

Charlie sat up and offered a calming smile while leaning his back against the armrest of the sofa, one leg bent like half a pretzel upon the middle cushion. He leaned forward to pat the available space in invitation before reaching out to silently request his tea. Hermione was slightly embarrassed she remembered how he took his tea from his short time at home after the war. 

If she took the time to examine it she might realise exactly how much attention she had given the wizard. However it wasn't something she liked to focus on. You just need to pay attention to yourself Hermione. You're in no state to entertain thoughts of getting tangled up with anyone else. Maybe a little fun wouldn't hurt. A distraction is always good for a troubled mind. Hers had taken more of a hit than she liked to ruminate on. 

She settled with her back on the arm to her side of the sofa. Mimicking Charlie by pretzeling herself into her own sole cushion. It was her favorite thing about being so tiny, she could fit in any space and still feel comfortable enough to curl up with a book. 

Thankfully Charlie continued the conversation without her having to ask again. She never was too sure how to repeat herself without sounding too swottish. "Tomorrow will most likely be spent with the hatchlings. My leg will need some more time before I can wrestle with the big lizards again. If everything is going well I have a surprise planned for you. We will have to see if we have time and I'm feeling up for it."

Before she had a chance to release her question Charlie started to chuckle, "Don't bother asking babe, I see the question all over your face. If I told you what it was, it wouldn't be a surprise, would it?"

"That's not fair Charlie. Now I'll simply toss and turn all night. I won't even be up to looking after the babies with you tomorrow if that's the case. You might as well tell me now so I don't worry myself sick."

"The hatchlings are harmless. I can handle them half asleep. I assure you, you will be safe enough with me there, dead on your feet or not. I don't want you stressing over it. This is meant to be a good surprise, promise. Do you think I would lead you into something you aren't ready for? I'm not so reckless you know."

At her pointed look to his leg Charlie let out another of his boisterous laughs. With his head thrown back and that completely carefree look etched across his whole face Hermione couldn't hold back her blush. The best she could do was hide in all of her hair and pray he wouldn't notice the tint crawling it's way up her neck. 

Charlie took her chin between his fingers to force eye contact, a soft look on his face assuring her he wasn't offended in the least. "Stay here with me while I dozed, yeah? If I do have to go back to Olly he might take it easy on me with you there. I think you frighten him a little." He added a wink at the end of his sentence, making her think it was a weak excuse at best. 

There couldn't be much harm in it. She had already decided she was going to play along to his game anyway. It was just time for Charlie to learn Hermione Granger didn't lose. 

"I'll stay Charles, but I'm taking your bed. Don't even think about suggesting we share. You're on the couch. Just yell if you need me, yeah?"

"You're a lifesaver Hermione. Wake me if it gets too close to dinner. All the guys will clear out the cafeteria if we don't make it in time and I'm a shite cook."

She vowed in that moment she would spend her life, if necessary, discovering how to remove that infernal smirk from his face.


End file.
